Child of justice
by Sakhmet and Hathor
Summary: I didn't exactly plan to steal (correction 'borrow ') the coast guard plane. It just...happened. You know how these things happen. One moment you are sitting watching seagulls and the next you are flying a plane for your life.
1. Character list

Main characters:

 **Calliope weeks** -14- kind, honest, intelligent, lawful - likes justice, Exploration, honesty, peaceful resolutions, her dad, her friends, books - dislikes evil, liars, unprovoked violence, bribes, villains, pessimists, hunters with no reason to hunt - She often wears a burgundy zip up hoodie, grey t-shirt, blue jeans or brown combat trousers, black suede boots and sword necklace - Her hair is long, wavy brown almost red dyed blue at the ends and her eyes are pale purple.

 **Indiana Shaw** \- 14 - Son of Apollo - funny, kind, adventurous, confident - likes adventures, the sun, music, laurel trees, gold, archery, goats - dislikes snakes, darkness, evil, his mum, destruction of nature, unprovoked violence, pessimists - He often wears a yellow jacket, camp t-shirt, worn out jeans, beaded camp necklace, yellow and purple trainers - His hair is curly and blonde and his eyes are gold.

 **Robin Woodson -** 21- satyr - mischievous, nature-loving, peaceful, knowledgeable - likes nature, nymphs, bird watching, peace, Calliope, Indiana, Stephen - dislikes water, Nereids, Ares, Children of Ares, war, lava, heights - He often wears camp t-shirt, base-ball hat, sometimes trousers and trainers - His hair is brown and his eyes are green.

 **Alice Holmes -** 13 - Daughter of Athena - intelligent, quick-witted, patient, noticing - likes books, research, planning, knowledge, her mum, Sudoku, puzzles - dislikes stupidity, being a demigod, Ares, being tall, not understanding things, rash thinking, idiots - She often wears a white dress shirt, black formal trousers, black dress shoes, charm bracelet - Her hair is a blonde bob and her eyes are grey.


	2. A giant seagull ruins my life

I didn't exactly _plan_ to steal (correction 'borrow ') the coast guard plane. It just...happened. You know how these things happen. One moment you are sitting watching seagulls and the next you are flying a plane for your life.

Just to clear things up, I am Calliope Weeks. 14 years of age and I lived with my dad, Stephen Weeks, until last month. My dad is an ex-barrister. He is now a crime writer, and a very good one (Ok , so I am biast). I am getting off topic. Right, where was I?

Oh yeah.

My dad and I lived in a flat close to the Mary rose and HMS Victory. It was cool. I lived that kind of thing... sorry, waffling again.

I will cut to the chase.

My dad and I were walking along the sea wall when we wandered into a coast guard exhibition thingy. Little kids were running around screaming with joy at the helicopters and the small red rescue plane. Stressed out parents ran after them, carrying tote bags and clutching half deflated balloons.

"Go on Cal. What do you want to see first?"

My dad smiled at me and his grey eyes lit up.

I turned to a big grey helicopter. A man in a life jacket and loose fitting wet suit have me a lop sided smile.

"Do you want to sit in the drivers seat?" He gave my dad a questioning glance. A 'she -looks -as -if-she-will-steal-my-helicopter' glance.

" Cal is a very trustworthy girl. "

"Thanks dad!"

Yeah, I know that was a kiddish thing to her excited about that kind of stuff but I love helicopters.

The Coast guard man helped me into the cockpit and showed me the controls. He laughed loudly as a group of seagulls landed in front of the helicopter and I remarked they looked shifty.

Dad giggled too. The Coast guard man turned to my dad and started to have a conversation about Coast guardy stuff (probably research for dad's latest book). I looked out of the windshield at a group of seagulls, naturally I pretended to shoot them with grapple guns. Then, I noticed one in particular. An unusually large, hairy one. It turned to stair at me with beady red eyes.

"Errr, dad ."

The seagull spread its hairy wings and screeched at me.

"Dad?"

My dad looked up at me.

"Yes?"

" I don't like the way that seagulls looking at me... "

The Coast guardian ( is that what their called or am I making words up?) raised his eyebrow at the seagull I was pointing at.

" It's just being territorial."

" Alright... " I groaned slowly, hopping out of the helicopter.

I hugged my dad , " I'm going to look around! "

"Ok. "

I kept my eye on the suspicious seagull. Standing next to a small red plane, was a coast guard lady in a black cotton t-shirt embroidered with the coast guard insignia. She brushed her short black hair out of her eyes and lifted a small kid out of the plane.

She handed the kid to a stressed out looking mum. I don't know my mum, but according to my dad, she had to leave on business, I know better now.

I looked back at the seagull. It had followed me.

"Hello little fella...err, are you alright?"

It screeched again.

The people behind me ignored the seagull.

' _I am going mad. It's just a territorial seagull.'_

The large, hairy seagull grew, screeching as it did. I watched as it became something I had only seen in my history books. A bird with a woman's head, a harpy.

"Hello miss harpy...err, err...how are you?"

" Daughter of Justice, die! "

She swooped at me with a clawed foot and shrieked angrily, she managed to rip through my combat trousers and puncture my left leg. The people behind me screamed something about a killer seagull and scattered.

My dad gasped at the harpy.

"Cal,keep it talking!"

I shook with fear but did as my dad said. He took a coin out of his pocket and threw it into the sea spray. He yelled into the small rainbow urgently as the harpy attacked me again.

"Miss harpy, what is wrong?"

" You must die! "

" We have already established that. Why must I die? "

" Child of Justice! "

" Yes, I know my father was a barrister. Are you a wronged client who is seeking revenge? "

The harpy shook her head and sighed.

"What?"

" Stupid mortal child! "

" Hey, I know I am mortal but you don't have to rub it in! "

"Stupid, Stupid!"

"Don't talk about my daughter like that bird bum!" My dad snapped at the harpy.

Police sirens wailed in the distance. My dad hissed something under his breath, something like ' Police firearms. Not now!'

"Ahhh, Child of knowledge. Do you remember me?"

" Yes, and I wish I didn't ! "

The harpy looked offended. She growled, which I didn't know birds could do.

" Cal, do you remember I taught you how to fly the model plane? How do you feel about flying the real thing? "

He touched the sword pendant necklace around his neak.

"Dad...I cannot fly!"

" I believe in you Cal."

" Aww touching. Now die, Child of justice! "

I ran to my dad and hugged him.

"Take this. Go. My friend will meet you in the use of wight. Go."

" No dad! "

"Go! My friend is called Robin. Take care darling, I love you. Now go!"

The harpy leaped the at my dad and I. I ran towards the red coast guard plane and scrambled inside. The last thing I saw of my dad was him hitting it with a box of balloons.

Stuffing the necklace in my pocket, I searched the cockpit for the keys and yelled with joy.

"Yes!"

I found the keys in a pilots helmet. The engine whined and splattered but started.

"No!" The harpy screamed. She reached inside the cockpit, scratching my arm. A ribbon of red blood streamed down my arm.

"Get away from her!" My dad yelled, hitting the harpy with an empty helium container.

"Thanks dad! See you later!"

The plane chugged away and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying as I left my dad to fight the harpy alone ( not that I was any help in the first place).


	3. Fun with shadow travel

**Thanks to M.J. Lyte for The encouragement. Thanks!**

* * *

The plane whined as I set it down at the airport. Communications crackles over the radio. Angry ones, most were about my intencions. I ignored all of them.

"Calliope?" A goat like voice bleated. I popped open the plane door and hopped out , brushing the tears out of my eyes with my sleeve.

"Hi, I'm Robin. We must go quickly! The airport security are after me. Blah-ha-ha!"

Robin was a tall teen age looking boy but he had tiny horns growing through his baseball cap. He ushered me back into the plane as he belated again.

"Wait! The plane is out of fuel! "

"What!?" Robin yelled, "No, no, no!"

" Robin? What? "

"Wait here...stay still!"

Robin trotted off. I mean literally trotted off. He kicked off his shoes revealing hooves.

"This day cannot get any weirder..."

For the second time that day, I heard sirens. Cursing, I dug the sword necklace out of my pocket and tied it around my neak. It was the only connection I had with my dad and my only source of courage. The sirens were getting closer by the second.

"Come on Robin. Where are you?"

As if by magic, Robin trotted back to me with a barrel of fuel. He had a distressed look on his face.

"Full her up! Quick! They now know where we are!"

Apparently that day could get weirder. First, a pigeon turned into a harpy. Then my hero of a dad had protected me from the harpy. After that, I flew a plane to the airport. Lastly, my dad's friend is a goat-man.

Robin hurriedly poured fuel into the engine and nodded to me to turn the plane on. The engine spluttered but started once again. Sirens blared louder as the police cars closed in on us.

"Lets Vamos!" Robin yelled as he hopped in the plane next to me. With a shudder, the red plane slid into the afternoon sky. Robin sighed but groaned when he heard helicopter blades.

"That," he belated, "is a police chopper. It is _extremely bad news_! Blaa-ha-ha! "

Out of his trouser pocket he pulled a tin can and chewed it nerviously.

"You eat tin cans? " I asked.

He looked at me, " When I am nervious, yes! Focus on flying! "

As he said that, I had to swerve to avoid a rather stupid pigeon.

"Where are we going even?!"

" Long ilsand, New York. "

" Your kidding me, right? "

"Nope!"

I ran a hand down my face and swore.

"Language!"

The terrifying sound of helicopter blades gained on us. I sped the plane up again but it wasn't enough. Robin gasped and grinned at me.

"What is it?"

He pointed at an enormous shadow a hill was casting on the earth.

"Drive into that!"

He grabbed the controls, sending the old plane into a spin.

"Are you crazy?!"

" Just trust me! "

I took a few deep breaths before nodding my head, " Go for it... "

Robin angled the plane into the centre of the shadow and let go of the controls.

"Full speed ahead!"

Again, I sped the plane up. ' _I am going to die!'_

The shadow came closer and closer until finally it engulfed us and the plane. But instead of crumpling up into a heap of twisted metal, the plane shot through the shadow. It felt like I was being slapped by wet paper towels. Robin was hissing something under his breath.

My eyes widened when the light at the end of the tunnel came into view. It was a blinding white light with a figure in the centre. When we reached at end, the red plane crashed out the other end and logged itself it a wide branches of a pine tree.

"Robin, are you ok?"

My new friend shook the baseball cap off of his head to reveal tiny horns. He groaned and flopped back in his seat.

"Are you two alright?" A voice called from outside the plane.

I leaned out of the plane to see, what I presumed, was a goth.

"Yeah...I think..."

" Good, " He then fainted.

Robin grinned half heartedly at me but his head lolled back. The forest seemed peaceful and lovely. I just sat for a few minutes listening to the bird song. Suddenly, Robin was ripped from his seat and dragged outside. I screamed hysterically. So did Robin. Goth boy was still passed out.

"Suprise!" The furious face of the harpy snarled at the window.

"No! You were-"

"In England? No. I followed you and your ridiculous friend here!"

She gripped Robin in her clawed bird foot. He groaned because the harpy was crushing him slowly.

"Let him go!" I demanded.

" Why should I? He is your only protection! You are defenceless! "

" No I am not ..." shakily I took a breath , " I can protect myself...I think... "

"Weak! Feeble! Like your father!"

I had finally had enough. I kicked the harpy straight in her ugly face and jumped out.

" He is not weak! And if I am so weak and feeble then why are you perusing me?! What? Tell me!"

The harpy looked shocked. She dropped Robin in surprise.

"You are to become a hero. That is why. My master -"

" Who is your master?! "

The harpy swiped at me, she hit my stomach, leaving a painful wound, but I stood my ground.

"Child of Justice must DIE!"

She ripped at the air, I lept to the side, so she missed me by inches. She swiped again and missed again.

"Stay still!" She snapped.

" Why would I. "

I picked up a close by branch and grinned at the harpy.

"What are you going to do with that stick? Put it down! Now!"

" Oh, this! Well... " I closed my eyes and imagined the harpy as a brick wall.

"You deserve this for hurting, MY, DAD!"

When I opened my eyes, the harpy had disintegrated into a small pile of feathers.

"Robin...are you ok?"

" Yes, just winded. But Cal, your bleeding! "

I looked at my arms, stomach and left leg.

"Just some scratches. Heeeermph. "

I saw the blue sky breaking between the thick canopy of green pines. That is all I remember, because I fainted.


	4. Your day can always get weirder

I had the craziest dream.

I dreamed I was standing in a dark room, knee deep in something wet. As my dream self lent down to touch the oozing wet stuff,I felt someone else's presence in the room. I turned around to see a lady in an extremely short skirt and a long knotted jumper, she looked as if she had got dressed in the dark. She had matted hair, a wonkey dog skull cap and red eyes. Her skin was so pale I thought she was about to faint.

"Hello," she grinned evily at me , " I wouldn't touch that. It's rabies water. Drink it and go mad. "

"That's comforting..."

"I am Lyssa, goddess of mad rage, fury, crazed frenzy and rabies. You have something I want, sssoooooo, give it to me!"

"What do you want?" I kept my eyes on her .

"You'll know," she smiled again. Lyssa bent down and touched the water.

" You know something, Calliope, I have been trapped here for eons! EONS! All of that time has been spent plotting to kill the next big hero! I couldn't kill Percy Jackson-"

"Sorry, who?"

"In good time, he came close, shame Luke's plan failed _miserably_. Stupid satyr!"

The water rised to my hips. "Err, miss Lyssa, could we hurry this up? Please?"

She bent down again but this time she drank water. " Until next time little hero! "

She rippled and fell to her knees. She growled angerly. Lyssa leaped out of the water with a mad gleam in her red eyes. She roared and propelled herself at me, baring her knife like claws.

Calliope~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Calliope

I woke up sweating and screaming. I relaxed when I realized I was not in that in that small, dark room. Instead I lay in a airy, bright room, I was lying on a camp bed, covered with a smooth bed cover. It was bright yellow, with tiny subs blinking all over it. Sweet smelling perfume swept through the room as a blonde boy entered.

"Hey, your awake. I ran up here as fast as I could when I heard you scream. Gee, Chiron has to invest in an elevator!" He smiled at me and my spirits lifted.

" I had a bad dream. Anyway, who are you? Where am I? What happened to my dad? Where is Robin?"

The blonde boy`s smile faded. He placed down a large jug he was carrying in the corner of the room and walked towards me. He knelt down next to me awkwardly.

"Well, you know the ancient Greek myths. There is more truth to them then it might seem. For example, you know Zeus ` s many affairs with mortal women?"

" Yeah... "

"That makes this easier. See," he ran his pale freckled hand through his golden curled hair , "to put it frankly, they are real."

" Figured as much. "

"Really? You are cleaver, maybe a child of Athena."

" Thanks. But it was kind of obvious. A pigeon turning into a harpy? A satyr?"

"But in all seriousness, finding out that the Greek gods are real messes some people up. This place is camp half blood, only safe for demigods, like us. Robin is down stairs. I `m not sure about your dad. The English human emergency services will look after him. " He stood up and brought out a large wooden box from underneath my bed.

"I am Indiana Shaw, by the way."

I smiled at him and tried to sit up but screamed with the shooting pain coming from my stomach.

"Hey, are you alright?!"

" Yeah Indiana. Thanks for asking. "

Indiana sighed with relief. He placed the box on the bed, it was painted with a strange symbols.

"Caduceus, Hermes symbol. Lyre, my dad's symbol -"

" Your dad? "

"Apollo."

" Wow. I am going mental!"

He opened the box carefully, took out a small bundle of bandages and placed them next to the box. Indiana unfolded the cloth and held up a small orange cube. Next to it he placed a vial of a strange liquid.

"Ambrosia and nectar. They heal, but do not have to much otherwise you die. Here you are!"

" I'll die?"

"As I said, if you have to much. "

"Huh..."

I drunk the vial of strange liquid and instantly felt better. I flavoured the taste and grinned.

"What does it taste of?" Indiana asked.

" Cranberries. Now chocolate milk. "

He rubbed his eyes and began pack his stuff away. I watched him as he did with a strange feeling. When he looked at me again, it felt as if my stomach had fell into my feet.

"Just call if you need me!"

"Ok. "

I tried to sit up again, as I did, I realised that the pain had disappeared. Indiana rinkled his freckled nose, " Strange, doesn't usually heal that quick. "

He picked up his medicine box and walked out of my room. Indiana leaned back though the door way.

"Oh, while I remember, how old are you?"

" 14, why do you ask? "

"No, this is bad. Real bad."

He disappeared through the door and I was left sitting in the room alone, wondering what my nightmare ment. I fell asleep again after four hours of starring at the ceiling. I had the dream again. Exactly the same one, but I still woke up screaming and sweating. Indiana came up again and talked to me about Camp half blood and the Greek gods and goddesses.

"Calliope, I think you're ready to meet Chiron and Mr D. But...just...just expect weird stuff to happen. As in really weird stuff."

"I don't think it can get any weirder then it is already! "

"Oh, you will be surprised. Real surprised how weird things can get here..."

Calliope~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Calliope

Indiana steaded me, "Hey, it's ok. I gotcha. There you go."

" Thanks Indie. "

As we stepped into the last level, Robin hugged me.

"Your alive! Thank you Indiana! Thank Apollo! I didn't fail! "

" What do you mean, fail? " I shook my head as Robin stepped back. He knotted his figures together and kicked the ground with his hoof.

"If you had died...then I would have been relieved of my duties. And, oh , it doesn't matter! Your alive!"

"That is a very good thing. I can feel you will do great things."

A man sitting in a wheel chair raised his hand to point at me. He looked like an old collage professer.

"Hello."

" Indiana, Will has called for you. Your cabin is at the archery range. Go quick! "

"Thank you Chiron! Good bye Chiron, Cal, Robin, Mr D!"

I blushed when he patted me on the shoulder. As Indie ran off, I noticed a rather sulky looking man hunched in the shadows.

"Well this is great! Another little hero! " He pouted.

"Calliope Weeks, I am Chiron, trainer of demigods, welcome to Camp half blood."


	5. I become a judge

"Calliope, we," Chiron gestures to Mr D and himself, " do not understand why you have not been claimed . You should have been claimed before your 13th birthday. Have you seen any symbols floating above your head? Anything like that? "

I shook my head. Chiron moved his wheelchair towards me, " Really? "

Mr D pipped up, " Well, what ever your name is, you are going to live in the Hermes cabin for now. Until your _claimed._ "

"Yes. But tonight is the camp fire song contest, you can skip it if you want. Mr D can you help me out of here?"

Mr D shuffled over to Chiron and grabbed his hands. He pulled him out and grunted, "Your welcome!"

I stumbled back with shock when I saw that Chiron was a centaur. I rubbed my eyes and breathed in. I had to hold my breath to stop myself from screaming, ' _wake up Calliope!'_

The sound of a horn surprised me.

"Dinner!" Robin yelled . Mr D waved his hand at me dismissively, "Cow pat or what ever your name is, you will sit with the Hermes rabble. If you get claimed, sit on your parents table. And no I don't care if you are child of Zeus, I am NOT giving you special attention. You hear that dad!"

The room shook angrily.

Chiron sighed, "Now that's sorted, let's eat!"

Calliope•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••Calliope

The dining pavilion was packed.I shuffled over the Hermes table, which was the biggest and noisiest. It was defining in there, so loud, when Chiron clomped his hoof in the floor it was hardly heard.

Dinner was fish and chips with peas and bread rolls. I was drooling, I hadn't ate since breakfast. Connor, the counsellor of Hermes cabin, sat next to me to tell me who was who. He was pointing at a runty looking boy and was about to tell me his name but suddenly, everyone stood up.

"What's going on?"

" Good offerings, give the best food to the gods. "

"Aww."

"I know but would you prefer to be punished by a god or give up half your dinner?"

I shut up and scrapped my peas into the fire and thought of a random goddess I could remember, ' _Artemis.'_

I was walking back to the table but before I got there, a Barbie like girl strutted past me, knocking little kids out of her way. It didn't feel right, seeing her do that and not get punished. I felt so angery, I shouted at her.

"Hey, barbie, say sorry to those kids!"

"Who, moi?"

"Yeah you barbie!"

" No that wasn't my fault, hon! They were in my way! "

The anger boiled beneath the surface, making me blush red. My grip tightened on the plate.

" Say, SORRY! "

The barbie girl started at me like I was a pile of dog poo.

"Shall not dear. You see, I didn't do anything wrong!" She was talking down to me, I hated that.

I was about to scream at her but Indiana appeared beside me. He shook his head at me.

"Hello handsome!" The girl batted her eyes at Indiana . He flushed red, so red all his freckles disappeared.

"Apologise Drew!" A Pocahontas like girl piped up. Drew groaned but apologised to all the little kids . I felt right now. My anger disappeared.

"Thank you," I calmly smiled. Indiana patted my shoulder.

Something felt weird again. Above my head appeared a set of blue scales. I was so superised, I dropped my plate. Everyone started at me as my clothes were covered by a judge's robes. In my hand formed a gabel.

"Hail Calliope weeks, daughter of Dike!" Chiron shouted.

Everyone bowed to me as the blue scales faded. I touched my necklace and took a shaky breath. I managed to squeak, "Lyssa. Mum help me!"

Calliope ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••Calliope

I watched everyone flooding towards the amphitheatre from the dining pavilion. I sighed and leaned against a pillar. Robin was trotting alongside Mr D with some other satyrs. The campfire in the distance flickered as people passed it. I watched the Hermes kids running around playing made up games. The Athena children jogged back to those cabin to get notebooks to record the scores.

Indiana and everyone else who was competing in the song contest warming up. A rather skinny girl shuffled up to me and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Alice. I'm a daughter of Athena."

" Hi. "

She started at her siblings longenly.

"Why aren't you with them?"

" I don't really fit in. "

I looked at her but shrugged.

"Go join them. I am sure you do."

Alice smiled half heartedly, " Thanks. "

She jogged down to join her siblings. I shrugged again.

Indiana finished his vocal warm ups and was running at me.

"Hey, Calliope, Come watch! I need some support and good luck!"

My stomach sink into my feet again.

" Ok. Good luck Indie. I'll come. "

I swear, behind me, I heard a laugh.


	6. A quest and a prophecy

So that is pretty much my first day at camp. I was sent to sleep in a tiny house that an Ares girl called a 'rapid response outhouse'. Chiron messaged my dad to check he was alright and to ask for him to send my stuff over.

The next day I had to borrow clothes from Indie's sisters. They gave me a large orange camp t-shirt to replace my ripped grey t-shirt, jeans, yellow socks and a leather jacket. I had to tuck the top into my jeans because otherwise it was like a mini skirt dress. I kept my swede shoes because they were still okay to wear.

Training started as soon as I had had breakfast. I followed the Apollo cabin towards the archery range. I tried to hit the target but missed, one time I hit Chiron, but he didn't complain. Indie hit the target every time , even when he was looking behind him.

After completely falling at that, we went on to the combat arena.

"Just remember, the sword should feel evenly weighted. Try this one," Chiron handed me a long hand- and- a -half sword. I swung it around but it slipped out of my hands mid-swing, so it logged itself in a pillar. Indie laughed hysterically.

Indie took me too the armoury to choose a chosen his weapons, a gastrapheties, a sort of crossbow thing and a kopis sword.

The armoury was an Aladdin' s cave of weaponry.

"Et voila! Now choose you weapon!" He sweeped his arm around.

" Thanks, " I stepped into the armoury. I searched for an hour until I found the right weapon. A small version of a hoplon shield with a razer sharp edge. It was even painted with a blue set of scales. Perfect.

"Found one!" I yelled. Indie looked up from sharpening his kopis and cheered.

Calliope××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××Calliope

I felt at home a Camp half blood. Indie really helped me settle in. He was super kind. After a week, my stuff arrived. I sent an Iris message to my dad to say thanks and get better soon. I forgot about Lyssa and the threat, but I would curse myself for doing that.

Calliope××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××Calliope

It was Monday morning. I was at the climbing wall, beating Alice by miles. She was being a pessimist as usual. I reach the top and swung myself into the summit.

"Come on Al! You can do it!" I called down to her.

The lava walls shook and smashed together. Alice dropped off before they could crush her.

"Bad luck Al. Next time."

I climbed down, dropping next to her. She was laying on the grass pouting.

"Come on up you get!" I grabbed her hand and hauled her to her feet.

" I don't get it. I have studied every way to get to the top but I still fail! "

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What is it?"

" I see your problem Al, " I laughed, pointing at her dress shoes.

I looked over towards the arts and crafts centre and noticed Indie and Robin running wildly towards us. Indies short ringlets bounced around as he ran. I blushed but shook it off.

"Ahh, Hello, Mr Shaw, we meet again! Hi Rob!"

Indie didn't laugh like usual, he was frowning and scared. Robin trotted alongside him, holding a long scroll that trailed behind him as he ran, his cap gaming off of one horn.

"Whatever is the matter?" Alice asked, clapping her hands together to get rid of the chalk.

" Cal! Cal! Go. to. Oracle! " Indie panted. He fell to his knees and started at me.

"Urgent!" Robin screamed, " Go now! Chiron said! No time to explain! "

I nodded and sprinted towards the oracles cave.

When I got to the Oracles cave, a dull roar sound echoed out of the cave. I flinched but walked in. The cave was beautifully decorated with throw pillows and sofas. Scary paintings of the end of the world danced in the fire light.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called out.

" Yes? " a voice boomed.

"Miss Oracle ?"

" Please, " the voice sounded more like normal girls, " call me Rachael ! "

The smoke cleared to reveal small red haired girl painting something in the wall of the cave.

"I was told to come here."

" Prophesy time! "

She plopped herself on a tripod in the corner on the cave and breathed in.

"Well. I don't- wait! Got it!" She doubled over before she say back up, green smoke exuding from her mouth.

"Three kids and one satyr,

Shall find the crux of the matter,

They shall have to beat,

A a goddess with mad rage.

They shall find the holy sage,

and a ghost of the golden age."

My eyes widened with amazement.

"What did I say?" Rachael asked.

Calliope ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××Calliope

I ran to the big house and stumbled into the deck. Chiron was waiting for me with Indie, Alice and Robin.

"What did she say?" Chiron asked.

"Three kids and one satyr,

Shall find the crux of the matter,

They shall have to beat,

A a goddess with mad rage.I

They shall find the holy sage,

and a ghost of the golden age. "

"That very loosely rhymes," Indie remarked. He and I laughed because Alice facepalmed.

"This is very bad news!" Robin panicked.

" Is everything here bad news? " I groaned.

"But really, this _is bad news_! " Chiron frowned. He looked towards the strawberry fields, Robin scratched his head and sighed.

"Calliope?" Indiana asked. I met eyes with him and rolled my head to one side.

" Did the Oracle say who...specifically? "

I leaned to whisper in his ear, "She said to take the strongest of heart, brain, strength and skill."

He nodded. Alice must have heard because she pointed at herself and hissed,

" I _am_ going on that quest! "

"Go, all of you," Chiron sighed, " I need time to think. "

We all walked towards to cabins. When we reached the firepit, I turned to face my friends, " We _are going_ on that quest. "

"Yeah, I've always wanted to go on a quest ," Indiana untucked a headed necklace from underneath his shirt. String on it was four beads, " I have been stuck here for four years! I need to see the world. "

"Agreed!" Alice grinned.

Robin shifted previously from hoof to hoof. He bit into a can he had hidden under his top, "Oh, okay! You need a protector, you little drakons! "


	7. The plan goes (not) well

"Hello, my name's Jo!

I have a wife and three kids and work in a button pushing factory!

One day, my boss said to me,

'Jo? Would you press that button with your nose?'

I said,

'No! I AM A BIT BUSY RIGHT NOW!'"

Everyone fell about laughing as the repeat after me song finished. Most people had failed at copying the correct actions and had ended up rolling about in a fit of giggles.

Eugenie, son of the muse Erato, tried not to laugh as he took a deep bow and sat back down again. His cocoa skin shone in the fire light.

"Mashmallows!" Will solace, counselor of the Apollo cabin yelled, "Mabye smores too!"

His boyfriend, Nico di Angelo, grudgingly helped to hand out marshmallows. I looked over to Alice, who was slouched with her siblings. Annabeth, her older half-sister, noticed me and waved. She was holding hands with her boyfriend, Percy Jackson (then, the only person I could remember from my dream/nightmare/whatever the heak thing was).

Indie clambered up to join me sitting on the top level of the amphitheatre. I was sat behind the Tyche kids, who insisted on gambling and arguing loudly.

"Plan is ready. It's now or never, Judge."

" Judge? "

"My new nickname for you."

I just nodded. He sighed and fingured his necklace.

"Plan is go..."

As soon as he said that, a giant double headed snake appeared from the head at each end and was spitting green poison everywhere, like a jug with holes in it.

"Ohhhkayyyy. That wasn't part of the plan but it works I guess..."

Indie took my hand and dragged me towards my tiny cabin. I looked behind us and gasped.

"Indie, it's following us!"

"Hey! So it is! Judge, get the stuff and run for the hills! I'll take on this...err...what is it?"

" Amphisbaena! " Alice screamed as she ran past us.

"Blaaaaaaaaaa!" Robin agreed as he cantered past.

"Ahh, thank you."

" Indie, less chat more slash. Thanks as well! "

I let go of his hand and rocketed to get the packs.

I glanced behind me to see the snake creature winding around Indie. He cried out in pain. My heart leaped and twisted. My brain yelled run but my heart drowned out my natural instincts.

I charged at the monster clutching my necklace.

"Put down the boy!"

She monster swung one of its head at me, hitting me in the stomach. The sword charm snapped off, but as it did, it grew larger, grey light swirled it. I watched it as it became a xiphos sword. As I landed, the sword thumped down next to me. It was embossed with an owl and olive branch in the handel, the blade was a shining bronze colour and the hilt was a silver owl clutching a helmet.

I managed a smile, " Thanks dad! "

Indie screamed in pain as the monster tightened its grip on him. Alice looked at him and grimaced.

"Gooo!" Indie cried. She nodded but drew her sword. Campers were flooding towards us from the amphitheatre, I stood up, baring my new weapon. The snake creature spat poison in all directions.

I dogged the poison and slashed at the snake monster. The blade slices right through one of the things necks. Its head fell at my feet and disintegrated, but before it did, it hissed a warning.

" Don't get usssssed to winning, demigod! My massster will _kill you! "_

The rest of the creatures body disintegrated, dropping Indie to the floor. He was gasping and coughing. The other campers stopped in amazement. Sighing, I gazed inbetween my sword, then at Indie. I touched the hilt of the sword to the leather strap it had been attached to, instantly shrinking back to its normal size.

"Indie," I crouched down beside him, " are you. ...ok? "

He looked up to me and smiled.

"Yes...I, I feel...ok."

" Good. " I felt strange. My insides were churning about but I wasn't being sick, my cheeks flushed bright red as Indie took my hand. He struggled to his feet and leaned on me.

"Thank you Cal. "

"Uh huh..."

"Wow!" Annabeth ran up to me and smiled. Percy was close behind her. He grinned widely and congratulated me too, " Well done! How did you do that? "

"I, I don't know..."

Indie pulled me to my feet and into a tight hug. He pushed me away and grinned awkwardly.

"I am going to go and...do stuff... like, err, umm, STUFF. good, good night...Calliope..."

He ran away towards his cabin with a smile plastered on his face. Percy giggled and raised his eyebrows at me, "Dude, you _have_ to show me how to take a monsters heads clean off!"

Calliope||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Calliope

I spent the rest of the evening in my cabin. Indie, Alice and Robin visited but it was brief.

I lay in my bed examining the shield and sword, I kicked off my shoes off and growled. 'I so wanted to go on that quest.'

The shield edge glinted in the sunset light. It was scarily beautiful. The photos pinned up on the wall smiled at me. There was three off them. One of my dad and I, another of my new friends and the third was a really old one. It was a blurry one, a lady with a brown perm in a black skirted suit with blue weights sewn on the back stood outside, what looked like, a court house, hand in hand with my dad, who had blonde hair wreathing his head, a bald patch in the middle. He was wearing a blue pinstripe suit.

The lady must've been Dike, my mum.

I hung my shield on the wall and closed my eyes, I needed to think.

Calliope||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Calliope

I was sat in a glade. The glade was green, surrounded by tall trees and dotted with flowers. When I tried to stand up, I was pulled back down by some invisible force. It was obviously a dream.

"Come on Archelaos! We will be late!"

A beautiful lady ran into the glade, dragging a young man behind him. He looked a lot like me. He had long brown hair tied into a bun. He only wore a white kilt, fringed with blue. The lady had flowing blonde hair let loose. She wore a long gold dress and a golden diam crown. Her eyes were turquoise, spotted with green. The man's eyes were violet.

"Alright Demetria! I am coming!"

She stopped running, so he crashed into her. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Close your eyes!"

He did so . She laughed happily. She led him through me, I mean right _through me._ It definitely was a dream.

" Open your eyes! Taa daa! "

I turned to see her proudly showing him a shield. It was the one I had chosen only a week ago.

"Demetria...its..amazing!"

" Thanks you. I made it myself! I know your going on that quest tomorrow so I made it, to protect you. It has a spell over it so it will protect you no matter what! "

The man gasped and hugged the girl tightly.

"You are the best girl at Camp!"

' Camp?' I thought, 'What Camp?'

"Archelaos, do you promise, when you come back, to take me adventuring?" She spoke in is ear. He smiled and awnsered, " I promise. "

The dream fast forwarded what felt like 10 weeks.

I rubbed my eyes and sighed. Sat infront of a blue shroud, crying desperatly, was the same lady from earlier. Her hair was messy and her eyes were red from hours of crying. A centaur remorsed with her.

"It's alright Demetra. He was a brave man. "

"Let me give him a last kiss. And the coin."

I instantly recognised the centaur as Chiron. Chiron nodded.

The girl unfilled the shroud and kisses the boy from earlier. She then placed a coin in his mouth. He had been killed on his quest. Chiron looked straight at me but didn't seem to notice me.

"Put him on the fire."

Two satyrs lifted the into the beautifully woven, blue shroud into the fire. The lady cried even more but bit her lip. She held onto the shield she had crafted for her love.

The image rippled and changed to the small dark room of Lyssa. She was smirking.

Rabies water angrily sloshed at my waist. I scowled at her sternly.

"That boy, Archelaos, was son of Dike..That girl, Demetra, was a daughter of Appllo. They both died trying to fight me. I was powerful then...but now, paa! Join me and become a great immortal! "

"No! Dike as my witness, I will _never_ join you! "

"She cannot hear you here. This is the realm beyond the gods! I hate it..."

" Leave me alone. "

Lyssa smiled evily. She splashed the water at me and giggled like a little girl.

"I shall not until one of us lies in Hades!"

The dream scratched like a broken dvd.

"My times up. Until later, demigoddess!"

My world was delved into darkness as the nightmare/dream ended.

Calliope||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Calliope

'00:07' my alarm clock read. I flopped back into my bed and sighed. I changed into my pyjamas, then buried myself in my duvet. I pulled a book to my face and switched on the electric , I fell asleep on my book, and dreamed about adventures and explorations.


	8. U stands for urrrgh!

**Thanks Heyitsemmiline and Storm for following and thanks again to Storm for faviouriting!**

* * *

Breakfast was unusual to say the least. Everyone looked tiered and worried. They shifted around in a daze, as if hypnotized. Alice was sat with her siblings but gave me a concerned glance. Indie shrugged as he passed me with his brother, Austin Lake.

I was sat alone on my own table, picking at my food. The infinite supply of cranberry juice and chocolate milk didn't seem to help me think. I was thinking about who would let a monster into camp. No-one would.

My trail of thought interrupted by Alexis Bishop, daughter of Hecate. She dropped a tiny, leather bag infront of me and winked. I opened the bag and grinned. Mist. Perfect for an escape. The woven label attached had directions neatly written in it.

 _'Use once. Sprinkle over something or some one you want to make disappear. Use wisely._ We _on your side. We know about Lyssa._

 _Hecate be with you,_

 _A.B and L.E'_

I slipped the bag into my pocket and finished my breakfast.

Calliope==========================================Calliope

"Cool! Where did you get it?" Indie giggled . I closed the bag and answered.

"Hecate's kids. They know about the quest. We should talk to them and say thanks-"

"And keep quiet!" Alice added. Robin leaned against a tree and sighed. He looked sad.

"What's up Rob?" Indie pondered.

"Dioni- Mr D is going to transform me into a plot plant if I don't behave like a true protector. He's in a foul mood. Ahh, sorry miss Nymph. " He jumped away from the free because a angery looking tree Nymph shifted out of it.

"If you go on this quest with us, you'll be a protector. You'll be a satyr hero!"

Robin but his thumb and murmered, "Yeah..well I guess... A hero. What's the plan?"

I smirked and giggled. My friends looked at me as if I was mad.

"What, judge?"

"It's so simple! "

"Pardon?" Alice shook her head and gave me a double take.

" We take the easiest way out! " I pointed towards the eastern hills then at the big house.

"Brilliant, a plan worthy of Athena!" Alice proclaimed.

" What's so brilliant?! "

"No, Indie," I shook the bag, " you three cover yourself in this and go out the front door . There is only enough for you three. I'll sneak around that way with all our stuff. "

Indie screwed up his nose. He knotted his figures and nodded, "But, you'll get caught..."

"Trust me Indie."

Indie shook his head and took my shoulders, " I will go. I don't want you...I'll go. "

"No indie. You need to be safe! And Alice and Robin!"

" No convincing you?"

" Nope. No convincing me! Also, I have a new nickname for...indigo! "

"Nice! Hey, what about another nickname for you?"

"Uhhgh! I feel sick!" Alice whined, " Stop being ...ugggh, I'm going to the arts and crafts center! Call me when you need me and stop being so...urrrgh! "

She stormed away to the arts and crafts building. Robin belated.

"Blaaa! I need to go to! Mr D will be angery...again! Blaa! Last time I was late for a games day I was a sunflower for a week! Blaaaaaa!"

He cantered in the direction of the big house bleating as he went.

"Errr. This just awkward ... Ha, ha, ha...ha..." He let go of my shoulders, "Listen, Calliope...I...I think your... Kinda...I ...lo- See ya!" He didn't finish his sentence. He flushed red and sprinted away, a hand infront of his face, biting his other knuckle.

Calliope==========================================Calliope

"Night guys!" I called over my shoulder to me friends .

"Yeah... _Night,_ wink, wink! "

"Real Discrete Indigo. "

"Yep! That's just how I am!"

"Hmm, yeah...anyways night!"

I strode towards my home and opened the door. I hesitated. My hand hovered over the handel. Was I really going to run away from here? Really? Chiron Was so kind, everyone felt like a best friend, I was safe. My dad...He would be worried sick!

' _No!'_ I scolded myself,' _I'm doing this to stop...to stop Lyssa. I would do it. I_ can _do it!'_

I stepped into the miniature building and sighed. My eyes flew around the dark room. I snaped my fingures and the lighted flickered on and I sniggered. The room was a miniature court room, complete with jury's box.

"Thanks mum!"

She was obviously sending me a sign, but what of (hopefully that I won't end up in prision)?

I snapped my fingured again and the room changed into a fairly empty room, only with a sofa, armchair, storage box and a round coffee table sat on a carpet. I rubbed my eyes , yawned and opened the box. My pack was ready. I had packed my clothes, a map, a book, a torch with spare batteries, sleeping bag, pillow, the picture of my dad and mum and the photo of my dad and me. I climbed up the steep stairs and took my shield off of the wall.

Snapshots of Archelaos and Demetria came flooding through my mind. I dropped the shield as if it was fire. I took a deep breath and picked it up again. Putting it with my pack, I pulled on my army style coat. My bed was calling me, so I strode up the stairs and flopped into it. I fell into a deep sleep, only waking up when the knock at the door came.

Calliope==========================================Calliope

"Cal..are you there?" Indies voice floated up the stairs. I say up . Indie called again. I picked up my lamp and answered. I thundered down the stairs, unbolted the door, picked up my pack and stopped. A voice echoed in my head. It was female, it sounded like someone I had heard before.

" _Have strength in hope, I become in you, my Calliope. "_

"Mum?"

The voice didn't answer.

I shook it off and stepped out the door. If it was my mum trying to contact me, then I appreciated it. I needed all the encouragement I could get.

Indie smile widened when he saw me. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Right, Judge, your call!"

Alice rolled her eyes but nodded . Robin belated quietly. I took a nervous breath.

"Here," I passed him the bag, " go. I'll take your stuff. "

I turned the electric lamp on.

" Lets go. "


	9. And P stands for Python

**Thanks Wonderland A.K.A Cay-Cay for following and thanks TreeCat for reviewing!**

* * *

The darkness was slowly rising, it's vial slowly peeling off of the sand and sea. A gentle sea breeze blew the sand around in a waltz. The sun was waking in the east, spreading its arms across the horizon. The city of New York was silhouetted as sunlight rebounded off of the marshmallow breeze sung in my ears, enveloping me in a salty hug.

As I dragged the bags behind me, I hummed a song I remembered hearing a lady sung to me as a baby. It was a slow, adagio and pastoral. I swung my lamp gently to the rhythm. Remembering the words, I skipped as I dragged the bags.

"Grape vines swing low,

Throe of war savagery is woe!

Hunter with her bow so bright,

Son of eagle is the light,

Beauty loves the foul of white!

Knowledge keeps her sword at hand,

Messenger speeds to deliver letters fanned!"

I twirled at the end of the song and bowed. Laughing, I carried on dragging the bags. Camp was far behind me, as I trugged towards the city. Alice 's bag weighted a ton. It was stuffed with old maps, books and notebooks. Robin's bag was canvas and small, so easy to carry. Indie's bag was a small backpack with a tightly rolled sleeping bag sticking out of it. My bag was fairly easy to carry, as it was doing over my left shoulder.

"Cal?" I heard over my shoulder, after walking to the edge of the city.

" Indie? " I whipped around, "Indie!"

He was holding a bag for life, as was Alice and Robin.

"Hey."

"Can you take this?" I asked, handing him his golden rucksack.

"Sure!" He took the bag and smiled.

Robin took his and Alice took hers.

"Food!" Indie showed me the contents of the bag for life.

"Cranberry?"

" Yes, don't worry Judge, we got Cranberry and choc milk!"

"You got bread?"

" Yeah! "

"Cheese?"

"Yeah!"

" Water? "

"We have got everything!" Alice answered.

"Yeeahs, we got everything!" Robin belated, with a new England accent.

"Pardon?" Alice asked.

"My new accent," he beamed without the accent, "What ya think?"

Silence.

"Errrrrr. Very good..." Indie pipped up.

Calliope ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Calliope

"Watch it!" A man barged past us and hissed.

"Sorry! " I called over my shoulder. I swear the man's eyes became snakes, then humans eyes again.

"Guys," Robin chirrped, "There is Olympus..."

He pointed ahead of us at an extremely tall building.

" Empire state building... " Indie gasped.

"I want to go in!" Alice proclaimed .

"We, Blaaa, can not. Unless you want to get disintegrated."

People were swarming about like bees. It almost reminded me of Portsmouth in the summer, almost. My dad wasn't there, and I missed him.

"Come on," Indie grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alley.

"What is wrong?" I groaned.

" Snake man. "

"You saw him too?"

He nodded wildly, he made a claw over his heart and pushed it away.

"Judge?"

" Hmmmm? "

"That guy _hates_ me. My dad, Apollo, "He nervously scratched the back of his head,

" That man is Python! "

I ran through a mental list of monsters, "Oh, _that_ Python."

"Names have power."

"There you two love birds are!" Alice rolled her eyes as she stepped into the alley.

"What?!" I yelled.

Indie just blushed .

"Blaa. I smell-"

"Lets go!" Indie interrupted . He stormed out of the alley, mumbling something under his breath.

Calliope ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Calliope

It was hard, looking for indie. He hid himself well. Robin and Alice searched around the Empire state building and I looked around the small alleyways. No sign.

"He's just...disappeared! I am a rubbish protector! " Robin panicked as we regrouped in a cafe near the Empire state building.

"There is a rational explanation for everything, so he must've gone off home back to Camp!" She remarked.

" No...Python took him... "

"Pfft! That deamon been dead for eons!"

" Lyssa. "

"Who? Blaaa!"

" I've been having dreams, about this evil goddess called Lyssa, she must've raised Python to kill...Oh, poorest Indiana! "

"Hello kidsss."

We slowly turned around to see the same man from earlier. He was a tall, thin man with green eyes and a bald head. He wore a green snake skin pattern top, light green trousers, black and green stripped sneakers and a lime shade hoddie over leathery dark skin.

"Hi...Python? How's it going?" I sheepishly asked.

He gave a wide, gummy grin. Two pearl white fangs shone from within his mouth.

"You've been looking for him?" Python hissed, he pulled Indie into view. Indie looked scared. His eyes were wide and fearful.

"Help-"

Python dug his fingures into Indies shoulder. Indie whimpered.

"Follow me kidsss, if you want to ever see your friend alive."

Alice stood up, "Mr Python, what have you got against us?"

" Well. He, " Python pointed at Indie , "Isssssssson of my enemy."

"Us?" Alice spat.

" My massster. Ssshe ssssaid kill you all. Essspessially you, daughter of justice!"

He stuck his thin fingure at me.

"Follow. Or die."

"Not much option," I sighed.

Robin wobbled to his feet, Alice shouldered her bag, and I folded my arms. Python gave an evil smile.

"Come."

He led us down a narrow alley , along some twisting streets and into an old, dilapidated room.

The room was a lot like Lyssa's room but without the rabies water and Lyssa.

On one wall was an ancient map, torn from use. The writing on the edges repeated,' _Waiting for a hero to use me. Waiting for a villain to abuse me,'_ in ancient greek.

"Sssssstay here! No funny buissssnessss!" Python warned. He a slipped through a door.

"That's it, I am so sorry guys..." Indie fell on his knees. I touched his shoulder.

"No it's okay...you-"

"Cal, don't you get it! He is going to kill us!"

" Shut up! " Alice yelled.

Robin belated as he nervously chewed on a tin can.

"Calliope, I am scared."

Indie stared up into my eyes. I brushed her cheek with my and and nodded.

"I am scared too Indie."


	10. Charades with a deamon

**Thanks to Reader Of The Shadows for faviouriting. Thanks! _And_ Whoah, 10 chapters! **

* * *

"We are screwed...well and truly screwed!" Alice sobbed, " I am going to-"

"Stop it Alice! We _will_ survive, 'not life, but good life is chiefly valued', quoted by Socrates, you of all people should know that!"

Alice ran her fingures through her golden hair. Robin belated, " You know something, I am not scared for once! I feel...brave! "

Indie scoffed. He was sat, leaning against the damp, mouldy wall. His bag was squashed behind him.

"That's wierd... I feel cowardly... like... like... I don't know what!"

I touched his shoulder, "Come on Indie...you are brave..just believe."

"Thanks..."

There was a silence for a minute but Python interrupted it. He was holding a green cord in one hand and smiled evily.

"Choose your method of death. Strangulation or poison?"

"Not much choice," Indie smirked.

" Oh, I know! I like to see people suffer! It makes me happy! You die first Child of the sun! "

I tugged at my neaklace, transforming it into a sword.

"Really? A sword? That won't kill me, stupid child!"

I sliced him, but the sword went right through him, "Darn it!"

" Told you! "

Alice wiped the tears out of her eyes and mine mimed something at me. Python gave a hissing laugh.

"I love charadessss!" He clapped his hands eagerly, " Almost assss much assss I love killing people! "

"Oookaaaay...wanna play?" I asked .

"Yessss. I have an idea! I win, you die, you win... you get mildly poisssoned! It's a win win sssituation!"

" I guess... "

Alice mimed again. She held one hand out infront of her, the other one beside her cheek. Python spun his core around while he thought.

"Is it... A soldier?" Robin guessed.

" No, isss it a waiteresss? "

I had no idea how Python got that idea. Alice pointed at Indies bag and touched her nose at the same time. A thought crossed my mind, 'Indies gastrapheties!' Alice smiled at me, but continued to mime, this time of a weird dance to distract Python.

I tip-toed to Indies bag, and rummaged for his weapon. It was disguised as a bookmark.I found it at the bottom off of his bag.

"Isss it an Egyptian!" Python hissed loudly.

I tugged at Indies shoulder and shoved the weapon at him. He mouthed something like 'ammunition, pencil.' Nodding, I delved back into the bag, bringing out a pencil case. He took it from me, unzipped the case and brought out a single pencil.

"It hasss to be a sssnake!"

" Hey, Python! "

"Yess?"

" You deserve this! "

Indie loaded the pencil into the book mark, as he did, the bookmark became larger. The gastrapheties touched Pythons scaly head and Indie pulled the trigger. Python disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Indiana Shaw..." I took a shaky breath.

" Yeah? "

I hugged him, "I just witnessed someone's death... I am scared for life... I wanna throw up!"

"Everyone says that first time! You'll be alright..."

I throw up over his shoulder. He patted my back, "It's okay..."

Calliope^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Calliope

"Eat up, you need food!" Indie pushed the plate across the table. I pushed it back at him.

" I said _Eat up!_ " He pushed the greasy hot dog back at me. I shook my head stubbornly.

"Are you a vegetarian now? " He grumbled. I nodded. Licking his lips, he laughed.

"Kid, you need to eat! So eat!"

He leaned across the table and touched my cheek, "Eat."

My heart leaped as my will crumbled. I dragged the plate across and began to eat. Indie laughed on a few chips that came with it. We were sat at the closest and cheapest cafe to Grand Central Station.

Alice and Robin were booking tickets so Indie decided it would be good for me to eat something because I had been sick three times.

"You were so brave Judge. I wish I was like you - but obviously still a dude! "

I laughed as he shoved a hand full of chips into his mouth. I finished off my hot dog and started to re-plait my hair. Indie was staring at me, leaning on his arms.

"What is it?"

He fumbled, " Nothing! " He started counting out his money to play for the food. I sipped on my lemonade. Something felt off. Not usual off, _off_ off. I looked behind me and saw the hustle bustle of New York life.

"Huh..."

The feeling crept up my spine. I turned around again. A woman was standing calmly in the crowd. She smiled ran me. She was a pale skinned, dark haired woman, wearing a blue chiton, brown wings extending out behind her.

"Mum?"

She nodded. People walked past her casually. The must must of his her true identity. I stood up and ran towards her but she disappeared.

"Mum..."

Indie smiled sympathetically. I trugged back to the table and flopped on my metal chair.

"At least you saw her..."


	11. Yay, a flying taxi!

Robin slowly shuffled up to the old metal table. He was frowning.

"I haven't got train tickets... it is too dangerous!"

"What do you mean?" Indie leaned towards Robin.

" Monster! " Alice hissed, "I saw it..."

" Great... we are stuck here without anyway out, being tracked by a monster and deamon...just great! " Indie through his hands in the air.

I rubbed my temples and began to think. 'There has to be a way out. ' Indie pressed his hand against his forehead. His face lit up and he stood up, placed his fingures in his mouth. He gave a short, sharp whistle and grinned.

"What was the purpose of-" Alice began, but was cut of by a loud rev. Out of the sky came a golden Lamborghini. Inside sat an older version of Indie with chunky black sunglasses.

"Hey, I'm Apollo the awsome, you called?"

Calliope||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Calliope

"Where to?" Apollo looked over the bright leather seat. He grinned at us brightly. His smile was stunning.

"Out of here!" Indie told his dad.

" That's real helpful Indie! " I pinched Indies arm. He laughed and playfully punched my shoulder. Alice made retching noises behind us.

"What about a taxi? More roomy. Or a Limousine? That's classy!" Apollo asked, lifting up his sunglasses . He rolled his bright eyes at us. Robin belated taxi.

"As you like it!" He snapped his fingures and the sleek car turned into a roomy New York taxi. No one around us batted an eyelid. The front door popped open.

"I think I know where you want to go, but you have to answer my riddle first!"

Indie cracked his knuckles, "Bring it on Dad!"

Apollo coughed dramatically,

" My first is sausage but not in meat,

My second is in pretty but not in neat,

My third is in chance but not in risk,

My fourth is in circle and also in disc,

My fifth is in sun but not in sky,

My last is a kiss, so what am I? "

Indie was obviously stuck, Robin was in deep thought and I ran through the riddle again. Alice grunted and answered.

"A sphinx! Easy!"

Apollo jolted upright. He was surprised at how quick Alice had answered.

"Zeus' beard!"

"Where are we going sunshine!" Alice snapped.

"The British Museum..."

"Great, Vamos!"

We clambered into the sun chariot/taxi/Lamborghini thingy. Apollo let his son sit shotgun, of course. I was squashed inbetween Alice and Robin. Robin took a can out of his bag and ate it thoughtfully. Alice flicked through a book on ancient Greece (in greek). I did my seat belt up and leaned towards Indie.

"Hey Judge."

" Bonjour genie... "

"To the British Museum!" The sun god pointed ahead of us and stamped on the accelerator, we were all pushed back in our seats by the G-force.

Calliope||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Calliope

"Dad, slow down!" Indie yelled . Apollo ignored him. He did a loop the loop over a cloud, making Alice vomit. I screamed as it splattered on my arm. The sun god laughed gloriously. The car dived down and it was set down on the roof of the British Museum.

"Here we are! I advise you sneak in through the fire exit. Calliope will know the rest ," Apollo flicked his sunglasses over his eyes, " Peace out... Wait I haven't given you my newest haiku yet! "

"Get out of the sun chariot!" Indie screamed . We leaped out of the taxi as Apollo began reciting a terrible haiku. The vehicle pulled up into the sky and away from us.

"Right Calliope, any weird Oraclely stuff coming to you yet?" Indie asked as I changed my blue vomit covered hoodie for my usual burgandy zip-up one.

" Mr Shaw, not yet, " I responded. Robin finished his last tin can and licked his lips.

"Shall we go in? " Robin asked. Indie hitched up his bag and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "I have got everything I need!"

I blushed and elbowed him in the stomach. Alice screwed up her face instead of retching. She looked almost jealous.

Our satyr protector guided us to a small fire escape on the the roof and opened it slowly. He let us go first and checked no one was looking at us or following us. The fire door closed with a slam which made me flinch.

We delved down the dark staircase. I held onto Indies arm. I felt his warm breath on my head and his heart beat drumming in my ear. It was strangely comforting. He rested his chin on my head.

We got to the bottom of the stairs and Alice angrily shoved open the fire exit. She stared daggers at Indie. Robin peaked out of the door way.

"It is clear. We can go!" He hissed. We came out into a cafe. People were having lunch, it smelt and looked delicious. Pizza. Indie tugged me away from the food. He hissed in my ear, "Your drooling. We can have lunch later. I promise you a pizza." He took his arm and blushed.

"Anything? Come on Calliope. Oracle stuff now," Alice spat. She turned her nose up with hatred. I shook my head, but was struck with something. I saw a vision of a banner with 'Divinity of Greece: visions of the Greek immortals' printed on it.

"I know where to go..." I grinned. I led them through the maze of people and artefacts. I stopped outside a small temporary exhibitions room with the same banner I saw in my vision. It was green with blue writing and two Greek goddesses either side of the writing.

People were flowing in and out of it with little guide books and tote bags. We stuck out like sore thumbs. A bunch like scruffy kids with camping bags. Robin was in his 20s but looked like a 15 year-old.

A tour guide smiled kindly at us and asked, "Do you want to come in? There is a small fee, but it is worth it. I am Katie, do you want me to be your guide?"

" No thanks, we are students. We are studying art and would like to spend time carefully sketching stuff! " Alice saved us. Kate raised a blonde eyebrow at our bags.

"Art supplies..." Robin belated .

"Okay...five pounds. Pay at the desk over there, that nice man will take the money from you! Enjoy your visit!"


	12. Kids are creepy

"Hi. They entrance fee if five pounds each instead of the usual free enterance, this is because of our efforts to raise money for the purchase of several interesting artefacts . Here is your guide book," the doe eyed man smiled. His short brown hair stuck out in all directions .

We each gave each other worried glances. Robin felt in his pocket and brought out a very crumpled twenty pound note. The man warily took it. He slide the pale green guide book across the desk.

"Errrr..enjoy your visit..."

" Baa-" Robin began, "sorry, I have a ...cold...thank you!"

Quickly, we moved into the exhibition. I was in awe. At the furthest wall, was a statue of Zeus, covered in gold leaf. In one hand was a baby sized Nike, in the other was a sceptre topped by a oak leaf.

The lay out was exactly like at camp. The statues of the gods all in their right positions. Above us hung a statue of Apollo in a metal frame chariot. The information said it was a replication of a real statue that moved in his temple. I was so in awe of it all, I didn't notice the goddess sneaking up behind me.

To be honest, she wasn't a usual goddess. Take Aphrodite as an example. You _know_ she is a goddess from her looks and her 'I am wonderful' attitude. But this goddess was different.

I turned and saw this kid next to me. She had a fox pattern hat and dress, orange shoes and a short red hair. Her eyes were stormy grey and horrible. She looked like a ten-year-old.

"Errr...hi?" I mumbled . She looked up at me and bared her teeth. I leaped backwards.

"That's not... Normal..." I gasped.

"Cute kid," Indie smiled, "Where's your mum, lil girl?"

He knelt down beside the girl but fell on her back when she hissed at him. He stared up at me.

"I am Ate!" The girl growled in a voice so deep, it sounded like the dramatic voice over man on the trailers.

"Whoah, hey!" Indie yelled, scrambling to his feet.

"I am Ate!" She repeated.

"Is she alright..." Indie pointed at the girl while making the best confused face. I shook my head. I lent over and whispered something in his ear.

"I am Ate !"

"We got that..." I growled . The little girl smiled before doubling over. When she stood back up, her eyes were blue and she was crying.

"I want my Muuuuumy!"

A woman ran over and hugged the child. She took her towards the exit. Indie glanced at me. He shrugged.

"Calliope, Robin's found something interesting. He wants you to go look. I need to talk to Indie."

She dragged him towards the statue of Athena, her mum. I trugged towards Robin, who was standing infront of Pan. He was looking extremely anxious.

"Cal, I know why we were brought here. You are a rare demigod. Special infact. Children of Dike are so rare, so you are special. I think I know why we are -"

" I am Ate! "

"Ughhh, gods above! Not again!"

Turning around, I saw Indie. His eyes were stormy grey, like the girls. He lifted his arms to strangle me. I blocked it and pushed him backwards. He groaned like a possessed monster.

"Indiana Shaw, snap out of this!" I yelled at him . He didn't. Alice shuffled up to me. She tapped my shoulder.

"Mmm?"

" Ate, goddess of delusions, impulse and rash actions, only respects impulsive actions...good luck... "

Having an idea on what she ment. I first smacked Indie, but nothing happened. I then pecked him on the cheek. That turned out to be impulsive. Indie blinked, his eyes going back to the beautiful gold shade they were before.

"Calliope? What happened? Why- wait, did you just-"

"So what! Does not mean anything! Well..."

"Very impressive! You lot are worthy..." A woman grinned . She was tall and beautiful. Her eyes were an intense grey and her hair a deep, unnatural red. Her skin was a cocoa brown.

"I am Ate, messaging for Lyssa!"

I flinched. Lyssa must have gained an allie in Ate.

"How in Zeus name did you possess In-"

"I repeat, I am Ate! Now you must die..."

"Again? I really am getting board of dyeing now!"

Instantly, my hand went to my necklace. Indie shook his head. To many people and it wouldn't work anyway, Ate would see it coming. Robin scratched his chin and belated nervously. What would we do?

I racked my brain and had no luck, but another vision came to me. It was surprisingly clear. I could make out an iron statue. It was _definitely_ of a male god, to say something.

Looking around I saw the very same statue. It was of Ares, god of war, and he only wore a helmet. Being quite a small statue people were easily overlooking it. Making a noise, I pointed towards it. Alice nodded.

"Lyssa said that you were a nuisance -"

" Nice to know we are loved! " Indie joked.

"Quiet! So, I, the great Ate, need to kill you... In the most impulsive way possible..."

She picked up a spear that was hanging on the wall and tried to beat us. She missed several times but eventually hit me on the head. I collapsed but heard a lady scream and heavy footsteps. I looked up and saw two police officers.

The bald man gripped Ate's shoulder. The short woman was checking if Robin and Alice were ok. Indie was crouched next to me Hee took a small chunk of ambrosia out of his bag and quickly gave it to me.

The female officer bent down next to me. She checked me face.

"Are you ok, darling? How did it happen? Don't be scared!"

She had a kind voice, so I relaxed. Hiding the ambrosia in my pocket, I shakily stood up. The officer gasped. She turned to her colleague.

"Nick. I think the girl is the one who was abducted from the air show, you know the one sarge was telling us 'bout..."

"Sally, take them back to the station. I'll take this one to the van!"

Nick the bald headed officer was still gripping Ate's shoulder. Ate hissed and disappeared. The two officers were stunned. Nick ran after nothing, probably the mist changing the magic. Sally picked up the spear and put it back on the wall. As she was turned around, we ran.


	13. Sun travel (new one on me)

We thundered down Museum street and past several tourists shops. Indie skidded to a stop in the middle of the road and caught my elbow. He called out for Alice and Robin too.

"What the _Hades_ do you think you are doing?!" I screamed at him. He tugged my elbow , which surprised me, I tripped and my shield clattered to the floor.

He unsheathed his sword from bag and Sally stumbled backwards. She pulled out a tazer and yelled a string of command words.

"Put the gun down! You don't have to do this! Put the gun down, now!"

"Miss, I am sorry for what I am about to do. Μεταφορών!"

Indie cut the air with his sword, light swirled from it and white light orbed around us. He then punched the orb and it swallowed us. Indie leaned backwards and asked us where we wanted to go.

"Anywhere, as long as it is not in the state of Nebraska... I am not allowed back there..."

I giggled and punched his leg because I was still huddled at his foot, "Indiana you deamon."

"Yuck!" Alice screeched, dropping the statue of Ares, its head broke off. Robin touched his chin and belated.

"Hurry! I cannot keep this thing up!"

"The tunnel of love, Kleven, Ukraine!" Robin grinned. I blushed deeply, I had no idea why.

"Uh, yeah, sure..." Indie clicked his fingures and we were propelled forwards at, what felt like, the speed of light.


	14. Great, a one way ticket

We were dropped out of the sky over the Ukraine. I landed on a pile of wood, I heard my arm snap beneath my own weight. I rolled over in pain. Indie landed on the grass next to the pile. He was passed out.

"Indiana? Indie?" I groaned . He stirred weakly.

"Your hurt!" He goggled at my broken arm.

" Just a scratch. No worries -"

"Calliope Ella Shaw, do not be stupid!" He snapped . Taking my broken arm in his hands, he wrapped his jacket around the wound. He then murmured some ancient Greek words and unwrapped his jacket and put it back on. My arm was completely fixed.

"How? Indiana Shaw you never cease to amaze me!" I enveloped him in a hug. He and I blushed in harmony.

"Hello lovebirds..."

We screamed and turned to see Alice. She was folding her arms and scowling. The jealous look on her face was back.

"Oh, Hi, hi Al!" I blushed. Indie buried his face in my shoulder. Alice dug her nails into her arms. Robin staggered out of a bush, his cap askew.

"Bad, bad, bad bush!" He blat angrily. I giggled.

"Where is the tunnel of _loooove?"_ Indie raised his golden eyebrow at me. Robin sniffed the air and pointed.

"Thata way!"

We followed him through rambling countryside. When we finally got to the place, I felt my shield on my backpack and was filled with confidence.

We entered the tunnel and I was in awe of its beauty. Green vines wove around trees, the sunlight streamed through the gaps and the track glinted.

"Let's go in!" I stormed ahead.

Robin trotted up behind me and shook his head.

"I found this in the statue, it says that an artifact of great importance is here... Weird choice of God to hide in though..."

"Uh huh..."

Tourists and couples prominaded down the track. We must've looked peculiar again. A bunch of rag tag kids in the tunnel of love. Alice turned to me. She touched my arm and frowned.

"Why has that thing bought us here?" She sighed dramatically .

"I have no idea. It's odd, isn't it!"

She nodded in agreement. Robin skittered when a couple asked if he would take their picture. He took it and gingerly handed the camera back. As the couple walked away, one of the tripped on an object. She shook it off and continued to walk away.

"What is that?" I creeped over to were the lady had tripped and brushed away the dust. I gasped at what I saw. It was celestial bronze object. Key shaped, shiny and perfectly made. I lifted it up and showed Robin.

"Look, it says made by Hephaestus! This must be the object!"

"What is it though?"

"Pfft, a key?" Indie shrugged . I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well done genius!"

He bowed, "Naturally!"

I laughed but stopped when Alice scowled at me. Robin slipped the key into his top pocket. Looking about, he pulled up his collar.

"Let's go. I smell monster again..."

Indie stared at his hands, "I cannot transport us again without burning up myself."

"This seems _to_ easy. "

"Yeah, Cal, it does," Alice agreed , "How are we going to get back to America?"

Robin touched a tree, then its roots. He nodded. The tree whispered in the the breeze.

"We need water..."

We glanced at each other. Robin led us, following his nose. It felt like we had been walking for miles until we came across some water.

"Great, what now?" Indie asked .

"Drachma please!"

I handed him a drachma. He threw it into the shimmering water and asked for 'Nico di Angelo'.


	15. When will this stupid prophecy end

"Who is it? Why are you IMing me?" The boy blurted angrily. He was clasping a black sword in one hand and a heavy black shield in the other. He narrowed his eyes indignantly, his black irises pierced my soul, as if searching for answers.

"It's Robin. I need shadow travel, Asap. We need to get to America..."

Nico straightened up and dropped his shield. He sheathed his sword nervously.

"Where are you?" He wrinkled his nose up.

"Well... Oh errr... The Ukraine!"

"What?!" The death boy screamed .

"Help, please? Any transportation, please Nico!"

Nico rubbed his temples, hissing a curse under his breath.

"No other way back?"

" Nope! "

"Gahh! Okay! Alright! Not shadow travel though... Why are you even-"

"Thanks, see ya later, bye!" Robin swept his hand through the image making it disintegrate. He brought out a can that was hidden under his shirt. Chewing it thoughtfully, he sat down.

"How long? You should've asked how long!" Alice yelled . She started unpacking her sleeping bag. Her sleeping bag was grey with a red owl emblem. She placed it at the foot of two trees.

"I am taking no chances on how long transport will arrive!"

My tummy rumbled angrily, I realised I hadn't eaten since yesterday. I dug into my backpack for the bag for life and found it squashed under my book on history. I sighed as a scrapped out a flattened cheese and onion sandwich from its packaging. Devouring it hungrily, I finished it in five mouthfuls.

Indie ate a hastily put together peanut butter and jam sandwich (add wreatching sound affects here), offering me a chunk but I refused politely. Alice only ate a few bread sticks because she claimed that she wasn't hungry.

"I have found a can of soda! Look!" Indie held it above his head in pride, but was horrified when an arrow pierced it. We stared up into the trees to see a half woman half man crouched in it. He/She (I am gonna call them heshes to avoid to much confision, for my sake and yours) blew a horn that looked suspiciously like a satyrs. Robin touched his stubby horns in shock.

"What in holy Hermes name is that?" I hissed nervously . Alice whispered back her encyclopidic knowledge.

"Makhleys, hermaphrodite tribe, half female half male, used to live in North -west Lybia until they got nearly wiped out by victorian and medieval curiosity collectors. Extremely warlike in nature..."

I screwed up my face in horror. How were we support to kill a tribe of warlike hermaphrodite people? The heshe dropped out of the tree and examined us. Heshe blew the horn again.

"Stay here! Do not move!"

Indie raised an eyebrow, "yeah, you and who's -"

Hundreds of heshes emerged from the trees.

"Oh, that army..." He lowered his head.

"General Lesley," an armoured heshe bowed. The other ones bowed in the trees.

General Lesley was tall and proud looking hermaphrodite. Heshe had a smart looking uniform on and was armed with several deadly looking weapons.

"Who are you?" Heshe pointed a dagger at me. I didn't back down.

"I am Calliope Weeks, daughter of Dike, General Lesley!"

Lesley flinched. Heshe backed away from me, instead focusing on Indie. Heshe grabbed Indie by the collar of his shirt. Lesley brought Indie to his eyes.

"What is your business?"

" Let him go! " I screamed.

Lesley ignored me, "What is _your_ buisniess?!"

Indie squirmed and kicked out, hitting Lesley in the netherreigons. He squeeled and dropped my golden haired friend. I instinctively shielded him. Many arrows were aimed at us.

"Kill... Them... Now!" Lesley managed through supprisingly sever pain.

I took out my shield and held it up. The handel twisted, and a blue light flickered and appeared around us. I gasped as that was not suppost to happen. The shield was suppost to be broken. The arrows broke and deflected off of the blue light. Lesley straightened up and kicked the orb. He shouted at us angrily.

I lowered me shield and the blue orb ceased. I wrinkled my nose at Lesley and bared his teeth. Indie was blushing furiously next to me. Alice unsheathed her sword and sliced at the hermaphrodite tribe. Robin gave a weak bleat.

"Plan of action, judge?"

"Errrr... Run! Again!"

Calliope::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Calliope

"They will not find us here.. Just be quite..." Robin murmured. We were hiding under a fallen tree. The hermaphrodite tribe rushed past and we stayed hidden for several more minutes until we were sure they were all gone. We crawled out and stretched joyously.

"Thank you judge!" Indie tackled me in a bear hug.

" For, for what? What did I do? " I exclaimed. Indie gripped me harder.

"Everything..."

"Okaaaaay!"

"We need to set up camp," Alice began, " but I have lost my sleeping bag! Will you two stop hugging ?! "

Indie let me go and offered Alice his sleeping bag. She refused rudely. Robin told her off. We set up camp around a tree with Robin nestling in the tree branches. I lay my sleeping bag in the roots. Indie lay his sleeping bag next to mine, and Alice had decided to borrow Robin's blanket.

"I'll keep gaurd and watch for the Hermaphrodite people. I do not want them to hurt you little kids."

"Thanks Rob!" I buried my face in my blanket and closed my eyes.

"Night guys..." I drifted off to sleep.

Calliope::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Calliope

Lyssa floated in the rabies water casually. She squirted a column of water out of her mouth.

"Hi, me again."

"I noticed."

"Aww, don't be sour!" She stood up.

"What do you want Lyssa ?"

"Lesley didn't kill you I see, shame really, they are a lovely lot of murderous killers... "

"Yeah, lovely... Huh..."

"I have plenty more friends. I think _they will_ kill you! Don't worry, you will be dead in a week or so! "

She gave me a murderous smile. Adjusting her dog skull hat, she spoke again.

"Calliope, Remember this,

They shall find the holy sage,

and a ghost of the golden age!

Au revoir!"

And with that, my nightmare faded into a dream about my old school.


	16. Wrestling is not my forte

**in response to theGrinch: Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. In Indies mind, he could be thinking about his and Calliope 's future already, even though they are only 14. I'll leave it up to you dicide, Mr theGrinch, if it was an accident or on purpose...**

 **(Thanks for reviewing!)**

* * *

I woke up with a start. Rubbing my eyes, I glanced around. Everyone was still asleep except Robin. I called up to him and told him to go to sleep, which he did. Quietly switching my lamp on, I pulled out my book and began to read. After a while, I closed the book, switched the lamp off and listened to the wilderness.

Wind rushed through the trees, owl hooted, bats whistled past and, if I listened really closely, I could hear the trains of love tunnel. I rested my head on my cousin. I watched dawn break and listened to the birds sing their morning chorus.

Robin woke up first. He slid down from the tree and yawned. When he noticed that I was awake, he nodded at me. I rolled up my sleeping bag and stuffed it into me bag.

Suddenly, a terrifyingly loud bark echoed all around us. Bounding out of the forest came an unusually large mastiff, slobbering everywhere. Robin shrieked and hid behind his bag. Alice and Indie woke up and hid underneath their sleeping bags.

The dog sat down making the earth shake. It bowed its head and whined. Robin dropped his bag and crept up to the dog. He touched the dog with shaking hand. He barked and growled. The dog howled in response.

"Mrs. O'Leary? Guys! She has come to take us to America!" He grinned at us.

"Great!" I exclaimed, hitching my bag onto my shoulder. Alice shook her head.

"No! No more shadow travel! No more hellhounds!" She yelled as she crawled out ofhr blanket. I groaned at her.

"Al, where is your sense of adventure!"

" Hah, I have common sense not a sense of _adventure_... "

Mrs. O' Leary yapped as if annoyed.

"Come on Alice!"

Calliope******************************************************Calliope

"We need to go to... Umm... " Alice examined the scroll found in the statue of Ares, "A wrestling ring called... Big.. Big A's all American wrestling ring... "

"Great, Vamos!" Indie cried. He leaped onto Mrs. O'Leary and pulled Robin up with him. I helped Alice onto the great mastiff. She clutched onto her possessions and closed her eyes. I sat behind Indie, the last in the line that sat on Mrs. O'Leary.

The hellhound barked as she began to run towards a shadow. She leaped into the shadow and we travelled thousands of miles in seconds.

Calliope******************************************************Calliope

As we landed outside the wrestling ring, Mrs. O' Leary stumbled about. She whined as she let us off. She barked and ran away into the shadows. Night was suffocating the area around the stark white building. A red and black sign swung from creaking hinges, it was painted with the same name as Alice read out earlier. A tiny sign stuck in the window said,' Good at wrestling, come on in! Bad at wrestling, go away! '

"Charming..." Indie scoffed.

"Let's go in, shall we?" I offered. I opened the door and pointed inside. Everyone hesitated at first but edged in because it started to pour buckets down with rain. Not normal rain either, the worst kind, tiny droplets that get you socked to the bone.

Inside the wrestling hall was amazing. It had trophies, belts and photos hanging off of every wall. In the middle of the hall was a ring with gold and silver ropes instead of the usual colours. In the middle of the ring sat a man, at least 6 1/2ft tall with muscles like mountains.

He wore a sparkling gold leotard with silver boots and hat. His hair was jet black and his eyes were foamy green, he reminded me of Percy Jackson. His face was wrinkled with pressure.

"You must be big A..." I squeaked nervously . The giant nodded and laughed loudly.

"If you must speak to me, speak loudly!" He boomed .

"Y,yes sir..."

Big A stood up and shifted towards us. He reached down with a big boxing glove sized hand and asked, " _Who_ are you?"

"Calliope -"

" **No!** Your _wrestling_ name! "

I glanced at my friends and shrugged. Alice stuck her nose in the air.

She coughed loudly, "I am Owl girl!"

"What a _ridiculous_ name! " Bid A spat.

Alice frowned indignantly. Indie clicked his knuckles.

"I'm blue giant! Like the star!"

"Pathetic!" Big A laughed, "you, the tall boy!"

He pointed at Robin. Robin belated and mumbled, "Sapling?"

" You all have horrible names! Now you, what is your name? "

I thought of all the wrestling names I could and came up with,'Palaestra, the goddess of wrestling.'

"Let's get some costumes, you into the ring first! Wear this!" Big A yelled . Indie was first into the ring, which gave me a chance to talk to Alice.

"Why here of all places?"

" I don't know. There _must_ be something magical here... "

Indie came out of the changing rooms with only a pair of boxing shorts on. He was hugging himself with embarrassment.

"Please don't, no micky taking!" He blushed tomato red.

He clambered into the ring and faced Big A. He was definitely going to get smashed to a pulp by Big A.

The giant smiled cruelly,"Ready, fight!"

* * *

 **The boxing shorts were inspired by a situation that actually happened to my friend were she had to borrow a skort and was so embarrassed when she had to do P.E with a boy she liked. It was so funny yet embarrassing.**


	17. Expressos and swimming costumes

"Too easy," Big A cracked his knuckles, " Next! "

Indie wheezed and fell out of the ring. I caught him before his head hit the ground. His eyes rolled back into his head as he coughed up something red. I fed him a cube of Ambrosia. Smiling weakly, he gave a weezing, heavy cough. I smiled back and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Thanks Mrs Shaw," He managed before fainting . I felt anger boil in my chest, how could Big A do this to Indie? What had indie done to him? I whipped my head up to look at Big A, I felt my lip curl into a dog-like snarl.

"I'll fight you!" I yelled before I realised what I was doing. Alice shook her head, dismayed.

"Calliope, I think I know _who he is!_ " She hissed behind her hand. I nodded but didn't let Indie go, I felt I needed to defend him. Alice crouched next to me and whispered the giant's true identity. She was a walking encyclopedia of monsters.

Apparently, he was Antaeus, son of Poseidon and Gaia. He had even beat Heracles but he had a weakness. He always had to touch the floor because his mother gave him power. Yeah, how was _I,_ Calliope Weeks, suppost to lift Antaeus, a muscle bound 7ft giant above my head!? It would be _impossible_!

I gave my jacket and boots to Alice, who smiled jubilantly. As I climbed into the ring, Antaeus held out a flimsy swimming costume. I pulled a disgusted face and pushed it back towards him.

"No thanks, I would prefer to wrestle like this," I gestured to my own clothes. Big A wrinkled his brow and seemed surprised at my refusal. He threw it out of the gold and silver ring.

"Help me mum..." I murmured. Antaeus yelled fight and ran at me. I dodged and he barrelled into the pole behind me. He turned and grabbed my foot. I grabbed Antaeus around the chest and, with all my might, lifted him up. He cursed so badly but it all fell on deaf ears.

My muscles shook with strain. I squeezed at his chest until I felt him _poof_ away. I fell to me knees and felt dizzy. Alice cheered. Robin belated. Indie woke up.

"Get changed Indigo, its cold."

Calliope==========================================Calliope

Alice recited what she read on the scroll. She then pointed under the ring.

"It says there is something under their. Crawl under there Indiana!"

" Why me?" He protested.

"Indiana! Go!" Alice shouted.

Indie hissed under his breath as he clawed his way under the ring.

"Ow! Found something!"

He crawled out holding a statue of Hephaestus. The statue looked a lot like the Ares one. It was nude, holding a hammer and really ugly. I told him to break the statues head off. He did so. Inside was another scroll. Alice picked it up and unfurled it. Her eyes widened with amazement as she scan read it.

"What's the matter?" I leaned over her shoulder to read. I had my jacket and boots back on, Indie offered me his shoes because he liked my boots but I refused.

"Look, it 's just the prophecy but with a few extra lines..."

Calliope==========================================Calliope

We found an all night diner to have breakfast. I had a cheese toastie and weak, grey strands of lettuce (it was food... of sorts...). Alice and Indie shared an all day breakfast and Robin had a vegan toastie. After stuffing ourselves, we ordered drinks and talked quietly about the prophecy.

"That's what I don't understand. What does any of it mean? What in holy Zeus name does this all lead to?" Alice hissed as she swigged at her coffee. We all glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Oh Theoí mou!" Robin threw his hands in the air, "I want to blaaaa, I mean, go home!"

Indie swilled his can of cola and put it to his peach colour lips, he thumped it on the counter making the waitress yelp, "Lord Apollo, we cannot give up now? Hmm? Did Grover give up his search for pan? No! Did Apollo give up on Daphne or Hyacinthus? No! Did Psyche loose hope No!"

I rested my head in my hands and sipped on my tea through a paper straw. Tea helps me think, ok. The waitress folded her arm and stared at us. She took the plates from the counter while staring daggers at Indie for making her yelp.

"What sort of coffee have you got?" I asked Alice. I changed the subject because my friends were becoming angry . Alice placed the cup onto the lino covered counter.

"Expresso. I need energy..."

"Hmm, yeah. I thought that you-"

"Oh, no, I _love_ expresso!"

The waitress came back and pushed her glasses up her nose. Robin dug out some dollars out of his jean pocket and placed it on the counter.

"Perfect. $24.82 all here, see ya! Good luck on you quest!"

" See ya Mary! " Robin dragged us out of the diner, quite literally.

"What?" Indie questioned. Robin looked back longenly at Mary, who was smiling pleasantly at him.

"Mary's a legacy of Demeter and demigod of Melisseus . She knew about Big A. She says that this town crawling with monsters and she hopes to get out of here. When we do whatever the heck we have to do, I want to rescue her..."

" Rescue? Uggh! Robin let's go! Now! " Alice began to pull Robin. I turned to Indie who was stumbling along. He smiled painfully as he fell over a rock. He flatered to his feet, clutching the strap of his golden bag.

"What's going to happen?" I asked him , " I, I'm scared of what awaits u-"

"Don't worry Judge. We'll survive. And, anyways, as long as you're with me-"

"Cram it Romeo!" Alice yelled looking over her shoulder . Indie shrugged as we were pulled along the street into the sunrise and our uncertain future.


	18. Lieutenant Kígyó's guide to death

**Thank you theGrinch, I hope everyone who reads this story likes it. I appreciate reviews so I can make this thing better. H** **ere is the next chapter.**

* * *

As we walked along, Indie sang loudly. He punched the air on the last word enthusiastically.

"57 bottles of beer on the wall!"

" Shut up! " Alice yelled. She turned around and scowled at Indie, " You've been singing that for an hour! Shut the Hades up! "

"Okay. I've gotta song that'll get on your nerves , get on your-"

"SHUT UP!"

The town was behind us. Robin was silent as he was concerned for Mary. I gripped onto my shield with my left hand and my bag strap with the other. Indie looked sad that his song recital had ended, Alice just looked ridiculously annoyed.

I felt a breath on my neck, and I turned around. Nobody was there. I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to the direction we were walking. Another breath. I assumed it was the wind but a hand gasped my shoulder and I pulled backwards into a swirling abyss.

Calliope ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Calliope

I hated being me at that moment in time. I didn't understand why I was a demigod, and why, out of all the demigods in the world, did the goddess of madness have a personal vendetta against me. She had no other reason to hate me other than a stupid prophecy and the fact I was a daughter of an ancient deity.

Seriously, I was a _child_ for Zeus's sake! Normally children don't go around slicing off monsters heads! But what does my age matter, Percy Jackson killed a minotaur when he was 12, so I better not complain...

Calliope~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Calliope

The ground rushed towards me in a heart beat. I fell on my backpack luckily, but I was still hurt. Clutching onto my shield, I stood up shakily. The forest that surrounded me was disorienting. Trees seemed to move by their own accord and the canopy was so thick, no light breached the leaves.

I stood still, not daring to move in the darkness. Raising my shield, I pulled on my neaklace, changing it into my owl sword. Heavy breathing, rustling leaves and metal being drawn from a leather sheath alerted me to someone's presence.

I called out weakly, "Who is it?"

No answer. I asked again. Still no answer. My sword began feeling heavy in my hand, as if gravity was trying to fight against me. I was tempted to curl up in a ball and cry for my mum to come flying down and take me back home, but I remembered my friends. They could be in danger.

Something snake like was in the shadows (the shadowier shadows) and I desperately hoped it wasn't Python. With all my bravery, I stood my ground.

"Child of Justice, I am lieutenant Kígyó, welcome to death."

Calliope ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Calliope

 _ **Thump, thump**_

Hey, is this thing on. 1, 2, 1, 2. Testing, testing.

 _ **Thump**_

Oh, hey there people. This is Indiana Shaw, filling in for Judge. She told me to tell you guys what Robin, Al and I were doing when she was sucked into that portal thingy. Here you are you lucky lot, a break from Calliope!

 _ **Smack**_

Ow! Hey, judge, I was joking!

 _Get on with it._

Sure thing boss!

Anyways, Calliope -

 _Indigo! Don't spoil the ending!_

Sorry boss. Won't happen again boss.

Where was I? Oh yeah!

Robin was doing laps of a telephone pole screaming, "I lost another one! I lost another one! I am going to be a pot plant! Blaaaa!"

You get the picture . Alice was half laughing evily, half crying her eyes raw. She was on her knees, bent over, sob-laughing. I handled the situation very well.

 _Not what Robin tells me Indigo!_

Oh alright, I was crying. Dropping my bag, I desperately searched for any sign of my cute friend. She was nowhere to be found. I went back to my bag and fell onto it, not minding the pencil/arrow that scratched my chest. I began crying even more. Shesh, looking back on it, I was like a baby.

"I've lost her! How? How?!"

Robin collapsed with exhaustion. Alice ran out of alarming sob-laughter but I was still crying like a baby. I heard a car pull up, but wasn't bothered to look at it as I was so engrossed in mourning.

I heard the driver get out and slam the door. The passenger got out to but left the door open. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I heard someone crouch beside me.

"Kid, what's wrong? Boy, look at me. What happened to you? "

I squinted upwards to see a police officer in sunglasses. You know the stereotypical All-american police officer, well I had just found the guy. His co-officer was helping Alice and Robin. She called over to this guy and yelled, "Ambulance, they`re is seriously de-hydrated!"

'No! No ambulance! They cannot find out Robin is a satyr,' I eternally screamed. I tried to speak but my tears were stopping me from doing that.

"Kid, what happened to you?" He saw a bruise on my face. The bruise was from fighting Big A and was still healing, even though Calliope had given me Ambroseia. The thought of Calliope made me cry more.

"Friend- she -disappear -Poofed -poofed away!" I sobbed. The police guy took of my sunglasses in amazement. His eyes were a brilliant blue, like the sky. His broad rimmed hat cast a shadow on his face, making his expression hard to read.

"Agnes, This kid... They are... The lost ones... We have to get them back to the station speedy. Call the ambulance and tell them to meet us thier. It's gonna be okay Kid. What's you name?"

I licked my lips, which tasted like salt and wiped my eyes. Rubbing my scratch I stared the guy directly in the eyes. He clipped his sunglasses to his shirt and brushed his uniform carefully.

" Indie, I'm Indie... "


	19. I receive an unexpected delivery

I swung my sword above my head and brought it down towards the shadowy figure of Kígyó. The monster snarled and slid at me. As she came into the lighter darkness, I saw her. She was a tall, scaly woman with ruby red eyes. Her fangs glinted in the gloom. Where her legs should've been she had two snake tails. She wore glistening silver armour and red plumed helmet.

I dodged away and swung at her. I blocked her attack with my shield and parried another attack with my shining sword. I parried and lunged. The lieutenant hissed and managed to cut my right leg.

"No usssse in running, Lyssssa will kill you!" Kígyó sneered. I leaped over her attack and slammed down my sword on her helmet. The monster dug her claws into my thigh. Screaming with pain I hopped around.

I needed to get out of there. I hopped away as fast as I could away from Kígyó. I heard her slithering after me and I felt the trees moving around me. The darkness danced around me, I stumbled into another temporary clearing and heard hissing all around me. Kígyó's backup. Looking back at what had tripped me, I saw something shining. I dug it up and stuffed it into my pocket as it might have been important.

Placing the hilt of my sword to my necklace strap, I glanced at my shield and heard myself say, "Let's see what this thing can do."

I twisted the handle all the way around making it spark. It flickered blue light and produced a swirling pastel blue ribbon. My jaw dropped open but I had no time to wonder at what my shield had just produced. I pushed my hand into the ribbon. It disappeared.

"Portal. Thank you Demetra."

Forcing myself to walk on my injured leg, I fell into the portal.

"Demigod, don't get ussssed to winning!"

Calliope °.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°Calliope

So, just saying, I hate portals. They make me feel icky. Falling through space and time confuses me as it goes against everything I was taught at school. My old physics teacher told me that it is extremely unlikely for us to travel through anything like a portal, obviously he hasn't been through one.

Calliope °.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.Calliope

The portal ended in a hallway. I scanned around quickly and saw my friends with a tall, brown haired police officer. The officer's glasses fell off of his face in disbelief. Seeing someone form out of mid-air would surely harm a mortals mind.

"Hi. Can I take them off your hands? Thanks!" I forcefully took my friends from the officer. He didn't do anything other than faint with shock.

"Oh. Sorry..." I bit my thumb.

"Calliope? What? Where? Who? **How!?** " Alice screamed. I shrugged and grabbed my friends hands. Pulling them along, I dragged them out of the Police statr, passing several surprised and shocked officers. We managed to get down the street without being stopped. As soon as we as got to a safe distance, we skidded to a halt. Indie placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Judge, what happened to you?"

"Lyssa has an army! She will attack, but I don't know when!"

Alice dug into her pocket and bought out the scrap of paper. She read out the extract of most importance.

"Lunacy will fight the fight,

Together with the mightiest might.

The strongest of heart, brain, strength and skill,

Shall all kill."

"Huh, what do we do next?" Robin asked.

Alice read the rest of the paper and sighed. She turned it over and aimed it at the sun. Light shone through the ancient paper and showed something once invisible. Taking the other scrap of paper from her other pocket, she placed it next to the other.

"Map...it's a map..." She gasped. I furrowed my brow and stared at the yellow paper.

"Map of were exactly?" Indie pondered. He unwrapped a mint and popped it into his mouth. He smiled at me and offered me one.

"No, no thanks."

"Judge, I-"

"Shut up Casanova!" Alice yelled, "I'm concentrateing!"

"Ok."

Alice's charm bracelet rattled as she moved. I never really had a chance to look at her bracelet as she was slightly overprotective of it. The charms hanging off of it were crafted of gold, unusual for a child of Athena. She had seven charms: an Athens owl; A dog; a woman in a short skirt; A spear; A gun; An arrow and a laurel wreath. It was suspicious. Some of them were symbols of Lyssa. It was impossible, I thought, that my friend could be a traitor. I leaned on Indie and grinned.

"We need to go to Camp. Chiron will help us."

"Really Al?" Indie questioned.

She nodded. I gasped as I remembered the object I found at Kígyó's lair. I removed it from my pocket. I wiped the mud from it and showed it to my friends. Robin took out the key we found from his bag. My object was round, shiny and peculiar. It looked like a miniature discuss but more coggy.

"What in holy Apollo's name?" Indie gasped. I shrugged and stuffed it in my bag, along with the key.

"Camp Half -Blood?" Alice urged. She seemed desperate to get back to Camp, but I wasn't so egar. Camp sounded good but I wanted to stay and look for Lyssa in the world.

"Alice, were is the realm beyond the gods?" I asked. Alice squinted at me as if unsure what I had said. She drew weapon, a very mean looking knife. It was a mixture of Imperial gold, celestial bronze and steel, meaning it could kill mortals as well as monsters.

"Why in Hades name do you want to know _that!?_ "

"Just asking..."

"Calliope, do you want to know why I hate Indie?"

" Erm... "

"You love _him!"_

 _"_ What?" Indie sputtered .

 _"_ Alice, are you feeling fine? "

"I love you! Isn't it obvious! I. Love. You! Do I need to _spell it out_!"

Alice was scaring me. She seemed... unusual.

"You... Love me?" I hesitated. Alice grinned. She kissed me on the cheek and pointed her knife at Robin.

"Lyssa told me that you would love me if I worked for her. I would be able tp do anything I liked as long as I did what she said. No one would expect me, a nerdy girl, to be the mastermind behind Lyssa's plans!"

The alley way seemed to drop a few degrees as if something evil was watching over us.

"Alice... What?" Robin breathed . He raised his hands protectively. Indie wrapped his arm around me.

"Have these," she threw the yellow paper at me, "I am sorry, no one will believe I would betray anyone. Au revoir!"

Alice cut an x into the air but turned around.

"Oh, I forgot, here's my little gift for Indie!"

She threw something at Indie before stepping into the portal. The object she threw was a long, black snake. An adder. I tried to stamp on it but it turned and bit my wound caused by Kígyó. It disintegrated as soon as it had sunk it's fangs into me. I felt the poisons run into my blood stream. I looked at Indie before collapsing into a heap of demigod muscles.


	20. One last dodgy sing along

**Thanks to voohoo365 for following! Thanks!**

* * *

"Calliope?"

I forced my eyes open. Light flooded into them, causing me to blink to shut out the worst of it. My limbs felt like lead, my head felt like it was in a vice and my mouth felt as dry as the Sahara.

"Calliope?"

I willed my arm to rise. It flopped back down onto the bed, defeated. Turning my head, I searched the room for the source of the voice.

"Calliope?"

Something was poured into my mouth. It trickled down my throat and tasted like brownies. I managed to lick my lips. They were bone dry. I found the source of the voice. Indie. Straining a smile, I reached towards my blonde haired friend.

"Calliope!"

I felt a hand on mine. Warmth engulfed me. Sudden strength washed over me and I shoved myself up. Gravity was unusually strong. Indie wrapped his arms around my waist to help me stay sat up. I felt my cheeks flush bright red.

"Don't worry, I gotcha. Now, can you move your right leg?"

My leg was the heaviest part of my body. It felt as if it was being sat on by an elephant. Indie encouraged me. I over exerted myself. As soon as my leg dropped off the side of the bed, I collapsed on Indie.

"Whoah. Come on, baby steps, come on chick."

I tried to ask him why he had called me that but my mouth refused to form words. Indie helped my other leg out of the bed. He let me lean on him as we stumbled outside. My legs buckled so Indie carried me. He put me on a deck chair with a blue pillow.

"Judge, are you ok?"

My head lolled up and down. Indie grinned. He called for Chiron and Mr D. I heard Chiron clopping across the decking and Mr D shuffling regrettingly.

"Charlotte -"

"Her name is Calliope, sir," Indie corrected.

Mr D looked as if he might be sick, "Whatever your name is, you didn't die. Well done. Now where is my Soda?!"

He shuffled away rather more quickly. Mr D always seemed to shuffle everywhere, never walk, always shuffle. Chiron seemed much more concerned. He shuffled from hoof to hoof.

Indie keeled beside me and pressed my hand to his heart. I could feel it beating and pulsating. I felt warmth radiating from him. Chiron played with a broken arrow.

"That was quite a miracle you survived. How? And quite, why, where you injured?"

Knowing I couldn't speak, Indie answered for me.

"Well, we were escaping from th- that sounds _a lot_ worse than it actually is. Errrm, the cuts are from a monster and the poisons from an adder."

"Alright, how long has she been out?"

"As long as it has been to get here. She was unresponsive all the way."

Chiron seemed calm on the surface but I could tell he was angry at us for running away. He shifted from hoof to hoof.

"She might survive. Take her to the Apollo cabin where she can receive better treatment."

Indie nodded a yes and scooped me up. He took me towards his cabin which glowed brightly in the midday sun. The camp grounds were humming with activity. Indie gently set me down in the cot in the centre of the cabin. I grinned at my golden haired friend. He grinned back.

Calliope ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••Calliope

It only took me a week to get better. I think my mum helped to heal me as I had several dreams about her. By the time I had healed, it was independence day (trust me, I took the opportunity to say to Indie,'Hey, you have a day named after you').

For a special 'let's forget all about Alice and the quest' treat, Indie took me out in a canoe onto the sea to watch the fireworks. We paddled out to as far as we dare and sat on the extremely flat, glassy sea to watch. It seemed as if Poseidon had stopped the waves for us, but I saw Percy and Annabeth also out in a canoe and put two and two together.

I loved the fireworks as they were, well, AMAZING! Indie had stop me falling in I was so amazed. The finally was of Atalanta racing her many suitors. When it all finished, Indie took me back to shore.

"Judge, one more little suprise," he winked . I followed him to the campfire where I saw Robin playing his panpipe.

"That music is great Robin."

"Yeah it is but that's not the suprise," Indie put his hands over my eyes . I heard movement all around me. The rustle of people ceased after a few minutes. A countdown began from 3. When it reached 1, Indie took his hands off of my eyes.

"SUPRISE!"

Everyone was gathered around Indie and I. The Apollo cabin were holding a tray of hot chocolate for everyone. I blushed bright red with embarrassment and amazement. I embraced Indie in a tight hug.

"Thank you all so much!"

We all laughed and sung annoyingly catchy songs. Ending the sing along on a happy note, we all danced the can-can.

Calliope ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••Calliope

So, yeah, I honestly felt so at home at Camp Half -Blood I was disappointed when the end of season came around. The deadline wasn't real to me so when it came to making the important decision of staying or going home, I left it to the last day.

I had hurriedly packed my bag and checked to see if I had left anything in my cabin. A knock came at the door and I answered hurriedly. It was Holly and Laurel Victor, twin daughters of Nike.

"I wanna tell her!"

" No! I want to! "

"No-"

I cut in, "Tell me at the same time!"

" Chiron wants to see you! "

"I said it better!"

" No I did, you're a -"

"Don't say it!"

" _Loser!_ "

I rubbed my tamples impatiently, "I declare a race, first to run around the campsite is the winner! Go!"

The twins ran of in the direction of the strawberry fields as I rambled towards the big house.


	21. The last song (for now)

**This is the last chapter! I cannot believe I have actually finished this story. Thanks to all who have supported, followed, favorited and reviewed! Thanks!**

* * *

Now, a word about the bead for that term. It was a golden bead with a blue set of scales, my mother's insignia. I decided to string it onto my sword necklace so I didn't have to wear two necklaces.

Calliope|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|Calliope

Chiron was waiting for me in his office. He was brooding over his desk which was strewn with books and maps. He looked up at me when I entered. I noticed Indie and Robin sat awkwardly in a corner.

"Calliope, I have called you here because you need to go home. Your father has informed me of four new demigods. Robin cannot go as he is due to be sent to Yancy Academy to keep tabs on a suspected demigod. Indie is to stay here, but will be sent over _if_ he is needed."

I nodded, trying to programme what Chiron had just said. Chiron carefully selected a book from the table and gave it to me rather gingerly, as if worried I would rip it into pieces. I flickered through several pages of the yellow papered book. I felt the smooth leather cover. It smelled of old libraries and my dad's apartment.

"This has the information about all the monsters that want to kill you."

A quick beam flashed across Chiron's wise face.

"Ughh, thanks?" I stuttered nervously.

"Go Calliope! May the gods be with you!"

Calliope|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|Calliope

"So, this is goodbye..."

I rolled my eyes at my golden haired friend, "I prefer see you later."

Indie smirked. He hesitantly kissed my cheek. I blushed a tomato red with embarrassment. Robin flickered Indies ear.

"Good bye my little drakon! "

Robin shook my hand. I heard a twinge of sadness in his usually calm voice. His eyes were tearful and his smile looked pained. I hugged my satyr protector, trying to make him feel better. Robin broke free from my hug but looked slightly happier.

"When you come back, can we go save Mary?"

" Of course! "

"You promise to IM?"

" Yes! "

"Come back as soon as there is danger!"

" Yes mother! "

All three of us broke into hysterical laughter. I was going to miss my friends, but I was reassured by the fact I could IM them. Indie handed me my suitcase. He then handed me a small package.

"Open it when you get home."

I brushed my hair out of my face. I promised to open it as soon as I got home. Curiosity was killing me inside but if Indie made me promise, it was surely important. This is because Indie normally never makes anyone promise anything, he says it's cruel. I don't know why either but it is quite cute - sorry, going of track.

Argus jabbed his thumb at the bus the the airport. Argus had one-hundred eyes and one of them was on his tongue so didn't talk much. I hugged Indie and Robin one last time before jogging down the hill towards the bus. I stopped before getting into the bus. I glanced up the valley at the camp boundaries one last time. Argus took my suitcase. I kept my rucksack with me.

The bus shuttered into first gear and pulled onto the highway. My face was pressed against the glass. I watched the camp disappear into the distance. An Aphrodite boy was sat next to me.

"Going to miss camp?"

I turned to him, "Yeah. You?"

"Pfft, oui and no."

The boy had a heavy French accent. He had short black hair and multicoloured eyes. He was quite handsome too.

"Why?"

" I will miss people, but not the lava wall. "

We talked all the way to the airport. When it was in sight, the boy, who's name was Alexis, said bye until next summer.

"Bye, au revoir!"

I made my way through the airport and boarded the plane. The flight felt longer because of my anticipation about my dad and Indie's parcel. When the plane finally touched down, I rushed through security. I paid a taxi with what money I had left. The black cab pulled up infront of my dad's flat and screeched to a hault.

Pushing open the door, I saw my dad. He was shifting a big brown box labelled 'Calliope '. He instantly put it down when he saw me.

"Calliope?"

"Dad!"

I ran and hugged my dad tightly. When I let go, I asked him about what had been going on at home when I was at camp.

"We are moving house Cal. I managed to get enough money from my last book to afford a much bigger place!"

Calliope|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|Calliope

My dad and I moved house to a two story building in the centre to town. It's much better than the old flat I have to say. Oh, the parcel. When I opened it, inside was a tape recorder set. It's the very same mechanism that my first year at camp is recorded on!

Indie IMed me several times leading up to Christmas. He said I had a suprise waiting. I was pretty confused but when Christmas came around, a parcel a appeared in my room. Inside was a photo of the year -rounders at Camp. I almost cried when I saw it.

School was a shock to the system. I had forgotten about it and the work it entailed but I received help to catch up. I haven't worked out who the demigods at school are yet, but I will soon.

Until next time my friends.

This is Calliope weeks signing off.


End file.
